1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a connection mechanism for touch buttons thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitive touch buttons are commonly used for electronic devices, such as mobile phones. Usually, a capacitive touch button includes a touch panel, a number of sensor electrodes, and a conductor layer. The touch panel includes a number of button areas corresponding to the sensor electrodes. When the user touches one button area, a coupling capacitance is formed between the finger of the user and the conductor layer. The current generated by the sensor electrodes flows through the conductor layer to the contacts of the buttons. A connector is employed to connect the induction layer and the main printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device. The signal of the current is transmitted to the controller of the electronic device on the PCB. The controller accounts the ratio and strength of the current according to the received signals, and determines the touch position and executes a preset function.
However, the connector is expensive and the assembly of the connector is inconvenient because the connector itself or other to-be-connected elements may obstruct joint parts.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a connection mechanism for touch buttons thereof alleviating the limitations described above.